


Nightmares

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [5]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Comfort after nightmares, Cute, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: Dark has nightmares, but Anti is there to comfort him.Anti has nightmares, but Dark is there to comfort him.A cute little oneshot :3





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a sucker for people having nightmares but their partner is there for them <3

In the real world, you can always comfort yourself by explaining how your worst fears are sometimes irrational, or impossible, or just plain stupid like snake clowns. You can tell yourself that the chance of something you’re worried about actually happening is less likely than a meteor crushing you, or you can put your mind at ease by getting the comfort of those around you, letting them be the ones to tell you that everything was alright so you wouldn’t be alone.

No matter what they were afraid of, Dark and Anti had always stuck together, sometimes not speaking any words, just letting the others presence soothe them until their fears washed away as contentment replaced it.

However, in a nightmare… there is no logic… no comfort… and your worst fears can come alive right in front of you.

…

Anti was first woken up by something poking his side. He stirred a bit, assuming it was Dark moving around, and pressed his face closer into the pillow to go back to sleep. He then noticed that the air felt colder than normal, and somehow he could feel the tension. Anti decided to open his eyes, seeing Dark laying on the bed next to him, but his face was all but content, looking like he was fighting some unseen ghost and growling quietly in his sleep. Anti then realized the thing that was poking him earlier was a strange shadowy aura emanating from Dark and was growing in size.

Anti could see Dark’s muscles tensing, teeth clenching, eyes darting underneath closed eyelids, and the ominous dark aura was making the room that much more spooky and harder to see.

Anti had to strain his eyes to be able to see Dark clearly and propped himself up on his elbows.

Dark has had nightmares before, Anti has seen him like this in the past, except this one seemed to be especially bad. Anti put a hand on Dark’s shoulder, shaking him slightly, and tried to wake him up.

“Darky… Darkiboo… hey, you gotta wake up.” Anti said softly.

Dark tensed his shoulder a bit and a shadow shot over and wrapped Anti’s wrist tightly, causing him to hiss at the sudden impact.

“Darky.” Anti said a little louder.

Dark’s eyes shot open as he glared at Anti and suddenly threw himself over Anti, pinning him down to the bed, growling loudly with eyes pitch black, a hand wrapped around his neck and the black aura surged around the two of them. Dark looked animalistic, like an enraged wolf, and Anti could tell that whatever Dark was seeing, he was seeing someone else where Anti would be.

Anti made no sudden movements, no attempt to loosen Dark’s tight grip on his throat, as he looked up at the angered face above him.

Anti hated seeing Dark like this, because even though Dark was expressing rage, he could tell that Dark was afraid of something; something was causing him emotional pain from whatever scene his nightmare had projected.

He heard Dark growling more, but then heard him say something lowly through seething rage.

_”You will not take him.”_

Whenever Anti asked about the nightmares before, Dark would always brush it off saying it was nothing and that he knew they were just irrational phantom images of the mind. However, Anti knew that nightmares were often caused by something that the person was afraid of, and it would make itself known through unconscious night terrors. Anti then started keeping notes on Dark, trying to figure out what the big bad Dark was afraid of, and it was hard since Dark always made sure to keep up the appearance of never fearing anything and instead being the one feared.

Anti had a few ideas, but after hearing that one line, it finally clicked.

“Darky…” Anti said softly, swallowing a bit to speak since his throat was still being restricted. “I’m right here, Darky… no one has taken me, I’m right here.”

He saw Dark’s expression falter, probably confused from _hearing_ Anti’s voice but not _seeing_ Anti, still being tricked from the nightmare clouding his mind.

Anti slowly moved a hand up to cup one of Dark’s cheeks, and smiled softly, reassuring him.

“Nothing can take me away from you Darky, so come back to me.”

He saw the blackness of Dark’s eyes fade away, returning to normal, as he blinked a few times to see his surroundings. As soon as he realized what he was doing to Anti, he quickly made the shadowy aura disperse and he hastily drew his hand back, flopping down on the empty space of the bed where he originally was, and looked up at the ceiling.

Anti rubbed his throat a bit before rolling over to wrap and arm over Dark’s chest and nuzzle into him.

They didn’t speak words, Dark just took the time to clear his mind and calm down while Anti knew the best thing to do was to stay close so Dark knew he was there.

Dark had dreamed of someone capturing Anti, torturing him until he was taken away, and Dark somehow lost all of his abilities, being as useless as a human child to stop it.

He murmured it quietly to Anti, who responded by saying if that ever happened he would be the one doing the torturing to the kidnapper, not the other way around.

When he finally managed to fall back asleep, Dark dreamed off buying something at a vending machine that somehow seemed buggy and buzzed with some type of strange electricity until it made all of the items fall from its holder. When he looked up, he saw Anti sitting on top of it with a grin. 

 

…

 

Dark was awoken from the feeling of static in the air, noticing that his skin buzzed from the feeling. He opened his eyes and turned to Anti, seeing his twitching and glitching in his sleep. Anti was a lot more restless and kicky when he was having a nightmare, and there were times when he had to hold down his limbs just to keep him from accidentally breaking stuff.

Anti was turned to his side, form glitching more sporadically, and it was a bit hard for Dark to figure out which flickering form was the main one. He was able to find it, though, and pushed him over until he was on his back.

“Anti, wake up.” He said with a hand on his chest.

Anti either heard him or felt the hand and snapped his eyes open, but he suddenly got more sparky as flashes of electricity coursed through his body and his eyes turned black with green irises. He started trashing around on the bed, and Dark had to pin his arms and legs down with his shadows, swinging a leg over Anti’s torso and leaning down to get closer to his face.

“Anti, kitten, calm down.” Dark said softly, running his hands gently along Anti’s cheeks.

Anti snapped at him, almost biting a finger, and Dark winced when his electric-like energy shocked him sharply.

He decided to try another approach and moved to lay back down on the bed, bringing Anti over to him and pressing the glitch against his chest. He knew that his body temperature was cooler than normal, and thought it would help bring Anti back to consciousness as it contradicted Anti’s current sparky warm feeling. He still had the shadows wrapped around him and used an arm and hand to hold Anti’s head, preventing him from trashing around more and trying to bite.

Anti eventually calmed down and Dark let the shadows disappear as Anti stopped moving, blinking a bit before relaxing his muscles and resting his head against Dark’s chest.

“Huh…” Anti hummed, apparently surprised to have had a nightmare, but Dark felt as a tear fell down his face and landed onto him.

Dark brought Anti up to rest his head against the pillow, facing each other, and brought a hand up to wipe away the tear trail.

“What was it?” Dark asked softly, watching as Anti seemed to be staring blankly in front of him, still processing the nightmare.

“Everyone… was… dying… but it wasn’t the fun killing… and it wasn’t the people who were supposed to die, _they weren’t supposed to die, they weren’t-“_

“It’s okay, kitten.” Dark rested their foreheads together.

“Dark… it was like their souls just… left… and everything was so… hollow and empty.” Anti frowned.

“The egos are a lot tougher than they seem, it’ll take a lot more than people can handle to get rid of them.” Dark responded, knowing that Anti was having a nightmare about the other egos dying, who were basically family and the only people Anti would care about dying in the first place.

“That, and we’re all looking out for one another.” Dark added.

If someone messes with one of the egos, then they get on the bad side of all of them, and no one ever survives that.

Wilford gets especially pissy when someone messes with one of his honorary family members, septic egos included.

Anti murmured an agreement and felt himself fall asleep once more.

This time, he dreamed of sitting on top of a cloud at night, the wind providing a peaceful breeze as the stars glittered lightly in the sky. He could look down to see the yellow lights of the town below, watching the people carelessly go about their business. He smiled when he felt the presence of someone else sitting beside him, knowing it was Dark, and the two sat together on the cloud, looking out at a strangely peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people see Anti as the more fragile of the two, which is why I put Dark's nightmare first because Dark can be fragile too peeps!
> 
> Got a request? Don't worry, I'm friendly! Comment down below and I'll see what I can do, though you have to give me some time since college started up again!
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
